Ready For The Season Of Love And Giving
Since Bunnyburrow was mostly a forest-type environment, winter came there rather early in comparison to other areas in Zootopia. The first snowfall had already come, and the lakes were on ice too. And even though there were still weeks to go, one could see that Christmas was approaching. Both in the city and the countryside the sales had already come, and ornaments were on sale everywhere. All the families, young and old as well as predator and prey, were ready for it. One of these was a rabbit who loved Christmas dearly. She was nobody else than the heroic rabbit Judy Hopps, who lived in Bunnyburrow with her loyal and loving husband Nick Hopps. This was going to be yet another Christmas the two spent together, but the first one they would ever spend as a married couple. Judy and Nick had already celebrated it at their old apartment at Grand Pangolin Arms, but now they were going to do it in the peaceful countryside. As someone who greatly respected this holiday of giving and love, Judy couldn’t wait for the day to come. She could already picture herself during that day with her entire family and especially her fox husband. Currently, she was watching her favorite romcom on the TV at her home on the sofa with Nick sitting next to her. On their living room the boxes of Christmas ornaments were already on the table, waiting for the tree to be brought in. Luckily Nick and Judy knew a place where they could find one, and it was very near their home. Christmas stockings were also there by the fireplace. “Our first Christmas together as Mr and Mrs. Hopps… I can´t believe this is happening”, she said dreamily, resting her head against Nick softly while watching the TV. “And it´s going to be great, bun bun. You have been such a good girl this year, just like you always are. Except when taking on criminals, but that´s a totally different subject matter”, Nick laughed as he drunk some hot chocolate spiced with cinnamon. “Yeah. Although if there is one mammal I´m always willing to be nice towards, it is you, my darling”, Judy hugged Nick´s tail. The fox smiled. His wife wasn´t lying at all; she was the most important and beloved mammal in his entire life, and it was the other way around with her. He couldn´t imagine being happy with anyone else. “So, what would you like for Christmas?” he asked curiously. “Hmm…not so sure this time. Usual stuff would be nice, but what I want the most frankly is just to spend a wonderful holiday with my loved ones. Especially you”, Judy blinked her eyes. “Well, that is one gift you´re definitely going to get. Although a few nice surprises may be in store for you for Christmas too”, Nick winked. He planned to check all the catalogues of Vera Fang and Preyda, as well as the jewelry stores during his shopping sprees. The fox wanted only the best for his doe. “Good thing I know the tastes of my fox as well”, Judy said. She already had an idea of what to give him for Christmas. Besides presents, she always baked the most delicious cookies and fruit cakes for him during the season too. And the duo would also meet all of their friends during Christmas, from Flash and Mrs. Wilde to Gazelle and Mrs. Otterton. They would get gifts and Christmas cards from them every year: for example, Nick´s mother always sent him a warm new sweater with a blueberry pie every year. “After working that hard at the ZPD, a holiday like that feels like the perfect relief after it”, Nick placed his paws on a footstool as he gently massaged Judy a bit. After the movie was over, Judy and Nick went to eat on the table. She ate some vegan curry, whereas she had made some Chicken Parmesan for her husband, which he absolutely adored. Of all the main courses Judy made, it was one of Nick´s favorites besides fish and chips. He couldn´t wait to taste her Christmas cookings too soon. Nick could remember how lonely his Christmases used to be for so many years before meeting the rabbit beauty. Even though he did get presents from his parents and a chance to hang out with Finnick on the free time, he always felt like something was missing. Now he didn´t feel that anymore. Just the company of his beloved Judy was like an annual Christmas blessing to him. Before the Christmas Eve, the two had other activities relating to the holiday too. Every year Nick and Judy attended the Christmas ball on the town hall and a couple of concerts, and especially the charity events dedicated to the sick children of Zootopia. Nick and Judy loved to participate those even outside holidays and their work at the ZPD, from gathering money to them to doing stage plays at the hospitals or orphanages. “Thanks again for the dinner, darling. You´re a wonderful cook”, Nick said after he had finished both the chicken and the blueberry pie his bunny wife had baked for the dessert. “You always eat so well anyway”, Judy booped his nose playfully. Nick helped his wife do the dishes after eating, right before the two retreated to their bedroom, for it was almost night out there. He looked at the snow outside the window, until Judy entered the room too. She wore a beautiful pink short nightdress with a deep V-neckline that Nick had given her last Christmas. Knowing how much she liked it and how Nick thought she looked great in it, he knew he had made a great pick regarding her present then. “You look lovely every year, that´s for sure”, Nick curled up around Judy as she sat down on the bed too. “Thanks. Your handsomeness and adorableness blossoms throughout the seasons too, like a cherry tree”, Judy leaned up and kissed his cheek. Nick sighed a bit in pleasure for that. But that was only the beginning. Nick couldn´t wait until they would come across mistletoes during the holiday. Every time Judy and he were under it, she drowned him into an intense array of bunny kisses. Not that he minded that at all. Regardless of the circumstances, the two would always show their love and kindness when necessary during the season. Being the type of mammals that valued love and family greatly, Nick and Judy could feel like being in their own element during Christmas. They couldn´t wait to experience more of those seasons in the future with their upcoming children too. “I can´t wait to share my own Christmas paradise with you again”, she whispered while resting against his furry chest. “This is going to be even better than those previous ones. Mark my words, Carrots”, Nick promised as he stroked her ears. As it snowed outside in the night, Judy and Nick kept on cuddling and kissing each other on the bed, the warmth of their hearts shining once again. There was no other home in Bunnyburrow where love was this strong. There were a few weeks left before it, but they were already ready for the season of love and giving. Category:Oneshots Category:Christmas stories Category:Holiday stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories